The Hay Team
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Twilight is being ridiculed and publicly slandered by a gang of ponies that don't really like her and are holding anyone who dares to stand up to them under threat. The mane six decide to recruit an old team of mercenaries to help them, but they also must avoid getting the team into even bigger trouble.


_**Author's notes:**_

_**This fic does not copy any existing episode of the actual A-Team**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

A beautiful day in Ponyville was soon about to become easily broken like a piecrust. Everywhere any-pony looked there was graffiti on the walls, and hate-posters, all of which were poking fun at and insulting Princess Twilight Sparkle. All of them said nasty things like…

_"Some Princess, Not!"_

_"Twilight Sparkless"_

_"Her royal Heinous"_

Some ponies laughed along with the goofy messages, but many other ponies were badly appalled by this treachery, and many others banded together to take down the posters and wash away the graffiti, but it seemed that no matter how many messes they cleaned up, a huge heap more of graffiti and hate posters or messages were seen, and everyone seemed to know who was behind all this; a gang of unicorns who called themselves _"The Chronies" _who loathed and despised Twilight, especially after she became princess. They felt she was nothing more than a silly filly that always got everything the easy way, and didn't believe her ways of friendship, love, and kindness. They absolutely refused to have any sort of loyalty to her and dedicated their lives to bringing her down.

These Chronies were very well known and despised by many, but they felt powerless to do anything about them. These guys were very slick and clever and they lots of resources and influential friends. They threatened who dared to challenge them, or even report them to the authorities or they promised to cause a huge heap of trouble, not just for Twilight but anyone who so much as had any loyalty towards her.

One day, Spike was out doing his grocery shopping for Twilight, when he spotted a couple of Chronies and their leader, Smokey Dust, graphitizing a wall with another bad message and picture of Twilight. "Hey!" he thundered "Cut that out!"

The three big ponies turned and gazed at him. They exchanged singers at one another. "Well look what we got here fellas…" said Smokey "If it ain't her highness little lackey, Speck!"

"It's Spike, and you better get rid of that before I-" but he stooped as the punks gazed down at him threateningly "You'll what?" snapped Smokey. Spike suddenly felt like a grape in a jam factory. "Um, I'll… well I…" and he was levitated in midair by Smokey's magic. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with us, kid. We're dangerous ya know."

His friends chuckled as they approached Spike with a look to beat him up on their faces. One of them even squashed his bag of groceries under his hoof. Spike tried to run away but of course he couldn't while being levitated. The two other ponies swung their hoofs ready to bash Spike in the face, he yipped, but the punks stopped at the last inches and laughed at him. "That was a warning, Spot!" sneered Smokey "Next time I'll have a peanut-butter and dragon-jam sandwich. You got me?"

Spike cowardly nodded, and the punks dropped him and walked off. "And one more thing, don't go to the authorities, or I may order that sandwich with a side of pony-fires on the side." By that, he meant he and his gang would really make Ponyville suffer. Then they vanished, teleported to their hideout, leaving poor shamed Spike with his ruined groceries.

When he got back to the library and told Twilight what had happened, she was very upset but not at him. "I knew I should've gone with you."

Poor Spike felt so traumatized that he just sat in his basket-bed rocking back and forth trying not to cry. Twilight hated seeing him like this and comforted him warm. "My whole life was flashing before my eyes." he cried.

Twilight hugged him closer "You were just trying to stand up for my honor Spike, and I'm very grateful." She had been growing extremely sick of all this mockery going towards her. She even had a pile of confiscated posters piling up in a corner of the room.

Suddenly, they heard a big bash followed by little bashes coming from the door. "Oh, not again!" groaned Twilight as she raced to the door to find it covered in eggs and shells, and a big pumpkin, plus a note which read

_"Thought your royal rump-headedness would like a snack"_

Twilight felt her insides boiling like a kettle. "That's it! Something has got to be done about these Chronies." but alas, she didn't know rightly what to do, what with their big threat to hurt many others. She wasn't up to taking that risk.

As if that weren't bad enough, one-by-one her friends came to her, all looking hurt or upset. Rainbow Dash was actually injured slightly, but acting way overdramatically. "I don't think I'll ever fly again!" she cried as she flopped over onto her backside. She explained how she spotted the Chronies that egged Twilight's door and chased after them, only to get badly beat up.

Pinkie Pie was all covered in cake icing. "The cakes and I caught those punks putting posters on the bakery wall. We scared them off."

"You and me both." agreed Applejack "I caught them scoundrels carvin' bad messages into the apple-trees."

Rarity upsettingly opened her knapsack to show new shirts she had supposedly ordered for her boutique, which had Twilight's picture on them, but now the pictures were all distorted and ugly and had bad messages below them. "Those rotten wretches!" she growled "They caught hold of my order and replaced them with these… these… ATROCITIES!"

Fluttershy remained silently and timid as usual, but she couldn't hide her tears of fear and woe. Finally, she broke out sobbing "It was horrible. They put posters on my chicken coop, and threatened me if I took them down."

Twilight and the others comforted their sobbing friend and all agreed it was time to take action. "I've got to send word to Princess Celestia at once!" Twilight suggested, but Rainbow warned her "Wait; if you do that then the Chronies will know we went to the authorities."

"I hate to say it, but Rainbow has a point." said Rarity "Those awful ponies promised to make things difficult for us if we went to get help."

Twilight felt very frustrated now. She couldn't call up Celestia, and they couldn't report this case to the Wonderbolts or even the pony-police; not without drawing too much attention to the Chronies that they'd carry out their threat to hurt others.

"There's got to be someone who can help us." said Spike "Someone who's just as slick and as clever as the Chronies." Sadly none of the others had a clue who that be, except for Applejack. "Have any of you heard of The Hay Team?"

Most of the others didn't know who, she was referring to, but Twilight and Spike did. They had old clippings from newspapers they cut-out while still in Canterlot before coming to Ponyville. The Hay team was a gang of mercenary ponies. "Word is they were a former elite soldier team who served in a war long before any of us were born, but they were sentenced to prison for an alleged crime they didn't commit."

"Wow! Cool!" cried Rainbow.

"I would hardly call that… cool." Rarity muttered.

"What happened to them?" asked Pinkie, and then she went off at a fast pace asking dozens of questions until Spike and Twilight told her to hush. "They tried to appeal their case to Princess Celestia, but their letter never seemed to make it, but they had no proof to suffice this either. So they were found guilty and locked up, but they somehow managed to escape from prison and became ponies of fortune helping those in need, if you can find them and pay for their services."

Fluttershy thought that both kind and conceited "I don't think it's nice to force others to pay you for their help."

"It's their way of living and survival." said Spike. Then he and Twilight showed pictures of the four ponies that made up the Hay Team. The pictures were slightly faded but still readable. The team was led by a beige pony with a short white mane and smoking a cigar; Colonel. Don Blacksmith, but everyone just called him by his earned nickname _"Cannibal"._

Next to Cannibal was a white unicorn with a small golden mane. Rarity thought he was just handsome. "Enchanted, so dreamy!" she cried falling in a love-daze "Who is he?"

Spike looked and felt a little jealous but said he was Lieutenant. Temple Heck, but his nickname was _"Grace-man"_ but it didn't say why. Rarity however felt it suited him "Such a handsome stallion would be a grace."

The others all rolled their eyes, and continued to look over the other members. One was a Sargent. L.M- Loudmouth- Buckshot, and he looked like one pretty aggressive Earth Pony which enough muscle to bust down a brick wall, and enough gold around his next to start his own vault.

The final member of the team was a Pegasus pony, Captain. H.B -Hollerin'. Bad- Madlock. According to the readouts, he was only member of the team not to be arrested as he was not present during actual the crime, but suffered from extreme traumatic disorders that he was sentenced to a mental-institution.

"Oh, that's awful." peeped Fluttershy.

"Ain't it the truth." Said Applejack "But I reckon if anyone can help us it's these guys. They won't cause suck a ruckus, the Chronies won't know what hit 'em."

Twilight began to see and feel Applejack was right "Yes. Yes, let's do it."

The others all agreed "Uh, just one thing though." said Spike "How do we even find these guys?" Everyone went silent, unaware that someone was watching them in the shrubs nearby.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_This fanfic cannot and will not be continued for several reasons._**


End file.
